This invention relates to apparatus and methods for imprinting patterns in generally vertical concrete structures that may be walls or roadway barriers. The new apparatus may be attached to a vehicle for movement along a vertical concrete structure as the concrete is being poured and formed to imprint the concrete with a pattern.
Various methods and apparatus may be known for creating patterns in elongated concrete structures that may be walls or roadway barriers. Some of these apparatus may use forms that are positioned prior to the pouring of concrete and the forms may remain in place until the concrete has cured to a desired extent. These forms may also be designed to be used cooperatively with wall paver or slip form concrete machines and vehicles such as those manufactured by Miller Formless Company, Inc., of McHenry, Ill.
Other methods may use a cylindrical roller or continuously moving belt with a pattern to be moved along a concrete structure to impress a pattern in the concrete. This type of apparatus may allow only limited pattern variability due to the roller or belt size. These apparatus may have limited imprint depth capability due to the amount of pressure or force that can be applied against the concrete surface.
There may be known hydraulic operated stamp apparatus that may be structured for use in a horizontal production type operation to create concrete panels. This type apparatus would not be usable in imprinting a generally vertical wall or barrier structure.